conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 6: Guardians
'Glory of Ares' Military Vessel (over Fuzhou, Fujian) After defeating Ignis Natus, Tenshi arrives at the final corridor to Mephisto's chamber, finding Jefe wrestling an armored 2m tall man while a smaller one watched. - "Jefe!" - calls Tenshi, bashing the giant man away. - "Are you okay?" - "Another one?" - says the giant man. - "Do you still wanna fight alone, Theodor?" - asks the other man. - "He seems strong." - "Shut up Tenma, you think I can't handle two rebel insects? ... by the way, wasn't Ignis guarding the passage?" - says Theodor. - "How did a second intruder got this far?" - "Ignis? You mean the red-haired guy, right?" - says Tenshi. - "What's your relation with him?" - "We are his teachers" - says Tenma. - "I felt a havoc in his chi. Did you defeated him?" - "Yeah, that's right!" - exclames Tenshi. - "Also, I'm here for Mephisto's head." - "You bastard, you killed Ignis!?" - screams Theodor, attacking Tenshi. - "Bear Claw!" - "Bind!" - says Tenma, stopping Theodor with a mental skill. - "Calm down, Theodor!" - "But..." - says Theodor. - "Ignis is not dead!" - replies Tenma. - "Not yet at least." - "What? How do you know?" - asks Theodor. - "I can still feel his chi, although it's not exactly the same Ignis." - "Azul, now that you said, it does feel like 'him'." - "Yes." - "Stills, why to stop my attack?" - "You need to improve your chi, Theodor." - says Tenma. - "A paladin like you should be able to tell a 'demigod' from simple warriors." - "Demigod? This trash?” - "Okay, this is enough time wasted." - says Tenshi. "Jefe, take the big guy, I'll kill the fancy one." - "Alright!" - says Jefe. - "That won't be necessary, 'white angel'." - says Tenma. - "Took me a while to realize it, but it must be you, so go ahead. Lord Mephisto awaits for you." - "W-What?" - asks Tenshi. - "He asked me to let you enter the chamber if you managed to get this far." - replies Tenma. - "He wants to kill you personally." - "What about the other one?" - asks Theodor. - "Can I kill him?" - "You 'should' kill him." - answers Tenma. - "I'll go get Ignis. You can do it alone right?" - "Hell yeah!" - "Jefe?" - asks Tenshi. - "Go ahead!" - says Jefe. - I wanna play with this guy by myself. Tenma Kazegami jumps into the elevator shaft while Tenshi Keramat runs towards the chamber. - "A little more serious this time?" - asks Jefe. - "Revelation • Jaguar: Tepeyollotl!" - "You bet!" - answers Theodor. - "Revelation • La Bestia: Ursa Major!" As Jefe Ramírez and Theodor de Ursa resume their match, Tenshi arrives at the door of Mephisto's chamber. - "Mephisto..." - says Tenshi, entering the chamber. - "I won't fail this time." Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi